custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LoganWoerner
—The CBW Community Team Re: Well, my advice would be: put some of your creations up, make some stories, make a club, make some friends, and overall, have fun. Also, P.S. Please leave your talk messagess at the bottom of a user talk page, it makes it easier to see. Jareroden97 01:36, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:The Ignika League TIL is a club that I created, where people can help me write my stories and such. You can enter here, just sign your name at the bottom. Well, you could: write a chapter of Mission Into Darkness, enter or help me write The Championship of Death 2, and you can put the badge on your page. Jareroden97 16:53, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Alright I deleted it for you. Sorry for the late deletion, there was a long server downtime today where I couldn't delete anything. Jareroden97 04:37, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure, you can add me to your friends list! Also, I'd love to join your club! Jareroden97 16:44, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:TCoD2 Well, I'm actualy planning on creating the page early next year, so everyone will have a chance to enter. TCoD2 is basiclay about all these veings who are taken to this very evil place to fight to the last one alive. That's all I can really reveal at this moment. Jareroden97 21:46, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:Mission Into Darkness OK then, mabye you can write chapter 17! I'll give you the premise for it after TheSlicer writs 16. Plese don't write chapter 22 yet, as I want to see how the story leads up to it before we make plans for it. Jareroden97 17:37, August 6, 2010 (UTC) thanks! thanks man! also read my new story! (it's my first one) and say pluto instead of plutisaplanet, it sounds cooler and it's easier Nut's Diary Plutoisaplanet 18:52, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Read the deletion reasons, please. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 19:30, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: I most likely won't be able to help you write, as I'm already juggleing too many stories right now, but I will promote the club on the TIL main page. Jareroden97 00:38, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Why'da'ya have a female self moc? Collector1 An FTTD is a contest in wich users enter MOCs, and the creator of the contest, (and sometimes another user theychoose as well) The idea of an FTTD is that the entered fight to the death. (yes I know I'm not J97 but you wanted the answer right?) user:starkiller510 distraction! 22:02, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well, it's basicaly a story where people can enter their characters, and they all battle until only one is left alive. Jareroden97 22:46, November 14, 2010 (UTC) sorry. As this has this has not been acknowledged I will tell you: Putoisaplanet got a new username, and ditched his old one. I am now the new username of plutoisaplanet. 23:51, November 16, 2010 (UTC) OOPS I thought I was logged on, sorry! user:starkiller510 distraction! 23:53, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well, there actualy already is a page where you can post news. Link. And sure, though what story do you speak of? XD Jareroden97 22:09, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, its good to see your excited about writing your stories. Positive emotions given from excitement can sometimes be a good way of boosting your creativity and affect the way you write. I'll happily check your stories out and see what they're like. Also, I'm fine if you add me as one of your friends. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Um... that's something I can't do for you. I can't make you famous because that's not how things work here on CBW. Every single successful user that has been recognized here have always started out as small, almost tiny users with barely any experience at all. However, they acheive their popularity by performing good, worth-while, or important contributations to the wiki, and that's how it has always been, and how it always will be. Every user who wishes to become recognized here on this wiki have to earn their reputations, not get other influential figures to rise them up the ladder for them. So rather than asking me to make you famous, why don't you try to stand out from the crowd and prove yourself to be a great user, since every user has the same potential to become well-known just like you.[[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] TDC Re: Well, I can't say much about him, as his identity is still a secret, but I can say that his power dwarfs the Great Beings ten-fold, he is the founder andd leader of the Empire of Shadows, he is at least trillions of years old, and he wears a black hood and cloak at all times. That's all I can say at the moment. Jareroden97 17:38, November 23, 2010 (UTC) MID Hey there BK, I've got chapter 16 of MID finished, so you're clear to write chapter 17! Jareroden97 23:05, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I'll help you. But remember, I've still got my own stories to write (Dark Realities and Journeys of Darkness), but otherwise I am happy to help out. --Chicken Bond 02:53, December 1, 2010 (UTC) How about I make the MOC (The MOC may be difficult because I don't have many white and transparent coloured armour pieces left) and write aspects of his character history, though you can use him in your stories? Also, I'm ready to start writing this story when you are. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Re: Sure, I'll join a group if you're making one. Also for the The Dark Side, it's unclear to me what exactly it is. Can you explain? -Crazy-Lihkan38, the King of Ruins :Lol, I know what canon means. That sounds interesting, I might, well, what exactly would you like me to do? XD :-Crazy-Lihkan38, the King of Ruins No worries. I'll try my hand at writing a chapter when I can. By the way, what's the name of the group? -Crazy-Lihkan38, the King of Ruins YOU DARE EDIT MY USERPAGE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?! YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!!! >:( First off, hell is not a cuss word. And cuss words are said anyway on here. Haven't you read "Demons from Hell"? I seriously think that any rules against cussing don't apply. At least not to any minor cuss words. Second, you violated a rule yourself. You edited my userpage without my permission. That can get you in a lot of trouble.